Conventional carburetor systems for internal combustion engines are unable to produce consistant molecular suspensions or emulsions of fuel molecules in the air stream drawn into the carburetor, and large droplets of fuel carried by the air stream into the engine cause inefficient and incomplete fuel combustion within the engine. Therefore numerous attempts have been made to develop fuel feed systems and carburetor systems which effectively feed liquid fuel at all engine speeds while maintaining a desirable air-fuel ratio. Such attempts have resulted in the development of sonic and ultrasonic carburetor systems to achieve intensive atomization of fuel and therefore an even dispersion of liquid fuel in the combustion air stream. However, previous sonic or ultrasonic mechanisms have failed to operate effectively within the varying conditions present in the carburization system of an internal combustion engine.
In an attempt to compensate for the variations in engine operation, fuel injection systems controlled by fuel computers have been developed to inject fuel in accordance with actual engine conditons. However, these injector systems operate in an impulse mode to provide a pulsating fuel supply which is not conducive to uniform fuel-air mixtures.
One conventional fuel computer controlled injection system injects fuel directly into the engine cylinders thereby requiring a plurality of injectors which must withstand high temperatures and pressures. A second fuel injection system injects fuel near the engine intake valve. It is obvious that both of these conventional systems have a minimum distance in which to achieve a proper fuel-air mixture and provide for surface evaporation of fuel particles.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel computer controlled sonic fuel system which effectively combines the advantages of a fuel computer and a sonic fuel dispersion mechanism to provide a more uniform feeding of fuel and a proper fuel-air mixture for all engine operating conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel computer controlled sonic fuel system which eliminates the requirement for a plurality of fuel injectors and the need for injectors capable of withstanding high temperatures and pressures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved computer controlled sonic fuel system adapted to provide a uniform quantity of fuel to each engine cylinder by providing a relatively long path for an air-fuel mixing action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel computer controlled sonic fuel system which combines fuel feed control in accordance with engine operating conditions with sonic induced dispersion of fuel to achieve a substantially constant fuel-air ratio and enhanced fuel combustion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel computer controlled sonic fuel system which incorporates an improved sonic transducer and horn to provide an enhanced fuel-air dispersion.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved computer controlled sonic fuel system which may be effectively and economically incorporated in existing internal combustion engines.